How to Rock a next generation
by GertiePie
Summary: All of the Perfs and Gravity 5 got married and have a family. Want to see how their doing now.
1. Chapter 1

How to Rock Next Generation

**Zander Robbins:**Soon after the band split up, he got offered a scholarship deal to Juilliard and took it. He moved to New York City and met Stevie again in a Debby's Diner where she was working as a waitress until her music career took off. Now they are a professional Duet band that traveled around the world until she got pregnant with Max and Lulu. They live in a fancy Two-story penthouse suite in the heart on NYC. They just heard about the reunion of Gravity 5 and the Perfs, since Grace and Molly stayed friends and Grace married Nelson.  
**Stevana (Stevie) Baskara:**Took to writing songs and performing on the street for money. One day, a record manager wanted to sign her. She is still waiting for that call, but until then, she works at a coffee shop in NYC. She was working and Zander came in to see her and they hit it off. Now they are a professional Duet band that lasted until she got pregnant with Max and Lulu. They now live in a swanky two-story Penthouse in the heart of NYC.

Lulu  
Age fourteen. Curly Black brown hair down to her shoulders and Hazel eyes. 5'0". Favorite color is yellow and she plays bass in the band gravity 4. Loves her little sister and her twin brother (even though she wouldn't let anyone tell). Is pretty much a mini of her mom. Has a little crush on Kaleb, but she won't tell anyone and the only people that know are Alana because she told her, and Max because he read her diary. She is still a bit mad at him for that and wants revenge.

Max  
Age fourteen. Wavy Light brown hair, cut short and brown eyes. 5'3". favorite color is Purple because it's the "Royal" color. He calls everyone Baby or Sweetie or Honey. He plays Electiric Guitar for Gravity 4. He has a huge crush on Alana and only Lulu knows because she heard him mumbling about her in his sleep. She's still thinking about using it for revenge. He loves to torture his little sister by putting things on high shelves so she can't reach, and tortures Lulu by saying "Think of how your elders feel when you make fun of them" because she is three minutes younger.

Alison(Ali)  
Age nine. Long curly dark brown hair with natural caramel highlights and green eyes. 4'1". Her favorite color is Pink because it is. She is the lead singer for the band Twila and is supposedly the "Leader". She has a slightly spoiled personality and is a complete Daddy's Girl. Zander definetely spoils her and she can be bossy, but only because she is the youngest and rarely gets her own way. Her best friend is Kara Reed and she tells Kara almost anything. She has not told her that she has a crush on Keegan, who is Kara's twin brother but that's the only thing she doesn't know. She is planning her her revenge against her brother for taking her Journal and putting in the cabinet, which she isn't tall enough to reach yet.

First Day of School  
**Lulu**  
"Kids, get up, it's time for school."  
_  
_"Uhh, five more minutes, mom," I moan as the bright sun glares at my face.

"Nope, it's your first day. Do you really want to be late on your first day back," she asks in a rhetorical form.

I just moan again and flop back on the pillow. It's going to be another long year.

"Sweetie, I'm going to go wake Ali and father, so I want to see you up and dressed by the time I'm back, OK?" Great, another rhetorical question by mom.

I finally get out of bed and grab a bucket of ice water to dump on Max, I dump it all over him and jumps off his bed. Then I ran out of the room

"Mom, why did Lulu dump cold water all over me again. Lulu, get your butt in here." Max screamed again.

"I needed to wake you up, stupid. You should be thankful that I woke you up, instead of mom." I shouted back.

He started chasing me around the room until mom came in and made us stop. I went back in my room to get dressed-Light blue short sleeved shirt with a music note on it, dark washed knee-length jean shorts, Treble clef earrings, my Bass nacklace, and ocean blue flip-flops. I go into the hall and find Ali standing there in a pink tank, light blue jean skirt, a pale pink choker, a gold charm bracelet with a mic charm, a heart charm, a star charm, and a flower charm; and gold and pink sparkly flats. Ali's hair was straight with it curling an the end, you could tell she tried to straighten it, but it wouldn't straighten on the ends, it was pulled back from her face by a pink sparkle headband with a small pink bow on it. Then Max stepped out in an Aeropostale shirt with a bird wearing headphones, baggy plaid shorts and black flip-flops. we all headed downstairs, Max slid down the banister, I took the stairs two at a time and Ali simply ran down the stairs. Right before running out the door, we all grabbed a half of a bagel and I grabbed my light blue messenger bag, Ali grabbed her pink and gold backpack, and Max grabbed his Black and green messenger bag. We went down the porch steps to meet our friends.


	2. The Baskara's

How to Rock Next Generation

**Molly Garfunkel:**After she left Brewster, she graduated from UCLA; where she met Mason Baskara and had four kids. Now they live in NYC. The only person she kept contact is Grace, but all of their kids formed a band without them knowing the other parents. All she really knows is that Talia's best friends name is Stella Baxter. They live in a simple 3-family house in the outskirts on New York City on the top two floors because the family needs space, so Alana, Talia, and Mason sleep upstairs and the two younger ones are down here with me.  
**Mason Baskara:**Was in a band in his old school, but they broke up in high school. He then went to UCLA;where he met Molly and it was love at first sight. He didn't keep in contact with anyone from his old band, but did keep in contact with his cousin and knew that the kids formed a band, because he was the one who told them where to practice. He is origanally from NYC and the kids go to his old school and practice in his band's old practice room. He now lives on the outskirts of NYC in a simple three family house on the top floor, while Molly lives on the middle floor.

Alana Grace Baskara-Age fourteen. Long wavy brown hair with natural reddish highlights and green eyes. Singer for Gravity 4. Her favorite color is blue because it is the color of water and the ocean and is very much a daddy's girl. She's the bossiest of her family and loves to get her own way. Her mom doesn't like when Mason spoils the girls and how they never seem to get punished for anything. Her BFF is Lulu and those to are always together. She has a sneaking suspicion that her dad already had some connection to that family. Alana has always loved the spotlight.  
Talia Hope Baskara-Age ten. Shoulder length pale red hair and hazel eyes. Bassist for Twila. Her favorite color is yellow because it is such a happy color. She is the overacheiver and always double thinks everything. She is a definite perfectionist and is the most competitive and loves to be a leader. (Think Spencer from PLL.) She always wants to be the best and on the top. Her friends say that she is scary to anyone under 30 and that she is the most studious out of them all, but she is also the sneakiest and the most clever out of the all. Her best friend is Isabelle Baxter and they are about as close as two friends can be without being being joined at the hip.  
Logan Tobias Baskara-Age six and a half. Auburn curly hair, short, and green eyes. He likes all the colors because he thinks they all are beautiful, he has two older sisters and one little sister, cut him some slack. He loves music-By music, I mean he likes to bang on everything with sticks and bang on the family piano with his fists. He likes to make people laugh and be silly. He hates the name Logan, so he makes people call him Toby, but his sister can't say Toby so she says Towy.  
Simone Anna Baskara-Age one. Strawberry-blonde curly hair and green eyes. She likes the color pink because that is what her sissy told her to like. She likes to listen to Alana sing her to sleep, and she gives Talia a lot of inspiration for her songs. Her and Ariana (Cousin, and 1 1/2) are super close and love to play pony together. She is super sweetand loves to see people smile. Her siblings like to call her Simmie.

**First** **Day of** school  
_Talia_

"Mom, tell Toby to stop trying to break down my door, I'm in the middle of getting dressed and ready. Toby get out of my stinking room, I mean seriously, get out. MOM!"

Uhh, Alana can't you just let me sleep for a little while, I think to myself. I hear Simmie start crying, so I get up and walk over to her room and lean over over the bars of her crib.

"Hi Simmie, you awake?" I asked.

I picked her up and put her on the changing table and started to unbutton her onesie, when mom came in and told me to just start to get dressed. I walked back to my room and grabbed my red and cream polka-dot silk shirt and gray vest with my navy skirt and red flats. I pulled my hair back with a red and gray headband. I grabbed my square locket and rushed down to get breakfast. I nearly fell down the stairs because my stupid older sister left her purse on the stairs. I just moved it out of the way and ran to the kitchen.

"Ahh, how nice of you to join us, Sleeping Beauty." Oh dad.

"Sorry, I'll grab something at school, I have to go meet Belle, Bye." I rushed out of the door, nearly tripping again. I get stopped by Dad telling me that I have to wait for Lana and Toby because we have to walk Toby to school today, Mom has to take Simmie and he's working. I groan. Alana comes in wearing a leopard print sweater with a blue silk tank underneath and dark-washed skinny jeans. She had her hair pulled into a high ponytail. She grabbed her blue wedges and hopped on one foot over to me, and at the same time trying to get one shoe on. I yelled for Toby to hurry up and he said that he will be right there. Five minutes later he comes down in a red plaid button-down shirt and light colored jeans with red converse sneakers. We all run for the door, really trying not to be late. I see Belle standing there, being her very paitent self.

"Belle, come on. We're gonna be late!" I yell to her, while being pulled by Toby.


	3. Author's note

**Author's note**

**My dad is in the hospital getting nuerosurgery so I won't be able to update because I am traveling from the hospital to my friends and families houses. I probably won't be able to update until next week or so. I'll try but don't count on it. Love you guys!**


End file.
